


oh, your love is sunlight

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Dates, Fluff, Gen, Hospital, Nonbinary Character, Picnics, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Max was waiting at the reception desk just like Jackie had said. He was standing awkwardly in dark jeans and a button down and was nervously tapping his fingers on a basket. He stopped tapping and stood up straight when he noticed Layne, "Hey, I um, um Brand said it would be okay if I um came by at this time because it's usually when you're done." Max said, anxiously tugging at his sleeves.Layne smiled, walked over and gave Max a great big hug, "It's more than okay. I had no idea you were coming. I look a mess." They motioned with their hands at their scrubs.
Relationships: Layne Dawncreek/Max Saint John
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	oh, your love is sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Layne/Max day of the TTS rare pair event. I love Lax so much and I hope you like this little story. 
> 
> The title comes from 'Sunlight' by Hozier

"You got someone waiting for you at the reception desk." Jackie; the head nurse, gave them a playful smile as she came by with the message.

"Oh?" Layne asked softly, trying not to disturb Mr. Williams too much. 

"He said his name was Max." Jackie told them trying to gauge a reaction.

Layne couldn't help the small flush that spread across their cheeks when Jackie mentioned Max. 

"I saw that." Jackie told them, "He seems like a good one, but we got your back."

"I will, I promise." they replied. The nurses were always looking out for them and making sure they were okay. It was like having another family. They hadn't too much of that for a while so having two all of a sudden was more than they could have imagined. 

Jackie walked with them a little ways, "How long have you two been together? We haven't seen him here before."

They knew Jackie was prying, but she was nice so it was okay. "Not too long, we've only had one official date so far." They told her. 

"Well that's alright. New things are fun and exciting and scary, but they usually turn out alright." Jackie gave Layne a small squeeze with one arm and a warm smile, "Karen, Joel and I are going to want to hear all about it tomorrow."

Layne laughed, "Okay."

Max was waiting at the reception desk just like Jackie had said. He was standing awkwardly in dark jeans and a button down and was nervously tapping his fingers on a basket. He stopped tapping and stood up straight when he noticed Layne, "Hey, I um, um Brand said it would be okay if I um came by at this time because it's usually when you're done." Max said, anxiously tugging at his sleeves. 

Layne smiled, walked over and gave Max a great big hug, "It's more than okay. I had no idea you were coming. I look a mess." They motioned with their hands at their scrubs.

"You look okay to me." Max smiled.

Layne looked over to the basket, "What's in there?" They nodded their head towards it.

"Oh!" Max exclaimed, "Well, I know we only went to get coffee that one time and there was the walk on the beach and maybe this is too soon but Quinn said you always like it, so I did it."

Layne looked at him quizzically.

"Ohhhhhh, right." Max laughed, "Queenie helped me pack a dinner for you and I thought we could go to the courtyard and have a picnic. Is that okay?"

"You did all this for me?" Layne was astonished and their smile was wide and bright. 

"Yeahhhh" Max blushed.

Layne took Max's hand as Max took hold of the basket. They walked hands intertwined towards the courtyard of New Saints Hospital. 

"So what did you and Queenie make?" Layne asked once they were sitting on a bench. 

"Queenie helped me make sandwiches and lemonade." Max took the tuna fish sandwiches, a thermos of lemonade and a box of chocolate chip cookies.

"This is much better than the hospital food!" Layne laughed,he "And their cookies can never hold a candle to Queenie's!" 

"Queenie's cookies are the best!" Max agreed. 

Max brushed Layne's hair out of their eye as they both continued eating. 

"Thanks for bringing me food Max. This was really sweet." Layne took Max's fingers in theirs. 

"I just, I really like you and I thought this would be fun." Max looked sheepishly at Layne.

"I really like you too." Layne tried not to smile too wide. "Would you like to see one of my favorite spots in the hospital after we're done eating?" 

"I'd love to." Max replied.

Max had put everything back in the picnic basket and they left it back at the reception desk to collect later.

Layne took Max's hand and led him down the hall. 

They stopped in front of the glass of the nursery. 

"I like to come here sometimes and watch them. They're all so little and mostly cute. Sandra and Kyle are always there to take care of them. I mean I know there are other nurses, but Sandra and Kyle are the ones that are always here when I come by." Layne said as they watched the babies.

"Thank you for showing me this place." 

Layne smiled brilliantly, "Sometimes when I've had some hard cases, I like to come here and watch something good."

Max kissed Layne on the cheek, "If you need another good thing I'll be here too."


End file.
